Four Leaf Clover
by BlackLaceBeauty
Summary: A prisoner of war given an offer. "Become one with me...and I will take you with me. Away from here." Will she take the deal? What will happen if she does? Rated M for a reason. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! This is my first Hetalia story of this type. This is also my first lemon so, yeah, I hope you like it. I appreciate your reviews and comments but please NO flames! I hate those... But please enjoy the story and leave a review! ~BlackLaceBeauty**

**A Big thank you goes to my best friend (you know who you are!) who has put up with around 20 or more super long text messages as I ran this story by her as it developed from a simple idea to the entire first chapter. I wouldn't be at this point without her help. Thanks girl! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia of course.**

Four Leaf Clover

BlackLaceBeauty

"Please, stop! Mercy!" She screamed.

"You deserve your punishment." The German before her said. "I'll stop if you will obey me." He said evilly.

"Never you Nazi bastard!" She screamed, only to be rewarded by a swift kick to the gut. Blood escaped her lips and splattered onto the cold stone floor.

"Fine then, you will just be beaten longer until you submit to my demands and be my servant. Or, I will let you get to a worse enough state then use you to torment your two big brothers." Germany laughed menacingly.

The last thing she wanted was for her big brothers to see her like this. Sure she hated being in this hell hole chained nude to a pantry shelf, but she didn't want to be used like a tool to create war. She would never be slave to this ass.

"I think that is enough of a beating for now. I need to polish my boots. Your nasty blood stains them. I will let Russia have his turn beating you when he arrives." Germany said and left, closing the pantry door behind him; leaving his battered, bruised, and bloody prisoner behind.

The girl gulped. She had heard of Russia from her brothers. She knew that he would be very big and strong. Stronger than Germany even. He had created the Soviet Union, after all. Who knew what he would do to her?

The pantry was completely dark except for a sliver of light from the thin gap between the cold, stone floor and the door. All was silent for a time. The only sound was her shaky breathing. Her arms were secured tightly together with industrial strength zip ties behind her back, leaving the girl without a hope of fighting back. Her ankle was shackled to the shelf by a long chain. She smelled her blood from both old and new wounds; she was bruised severely.

She began to fall asleep but did not reach that blissful unawareness. The sounds of large steel toed boots filled her ears as they approached the pantry door. The door opened with a creak. The light was blinding.

The shadow of a tall, well built man filled the doorway. Slowly he entered and shut the door behind him. He reached up and pulled a chain, switching on a single, bare light bulb. He made his way to the girl. Inches in front of the girl he looked down upon her, taking in every bare inch of her. He enjoyed the sight.

The girl did now enjoy being gazed at when she was naked. She wanted to scream at the man for doing so but smartly did not, fearing that if she did, it would be worse than punishment for smarting off to Germany. Instead she just looked away.

The man bent down on his knee, grabbing her face in his leather gloved hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Well, I was not expecting this! When Germany told me he had a prisoner in need of a beating I never thought the prisoner would be something like you." He told her in his thick accent. His other hand traced the curve along the side of her breast. It sent a chill down her spine causing her to shake and the Russian to chuckle darkly. After a few minutes of thinking he leaned his head next to hers, his mouth next to her ear.

"I'll make you a deal," he said. "Become one with me," she felt his steamy breath roll down her neck as he spoke. "And when I leave this alliance I will take you with me. Away from Germany."

'I can't believe it.' She thought. 'He is offering me freedom. But is the price worth it?'

"Tell me, will you accept my offer?" He asked at a whisper. Then, when he heard footsteps outside he said, "I have to make it sound like I am doing my job. Beg and scream for mercy." He commanded.

She did so and was quite convincing. How she produced such convincing screams was simple. She let every memory of every beating from Germany flood her mind. After a few minutes Russia whispered, "You can stop now. He has gone away."

The girl stopped screaming and looked at Russia. She knew he would want an answer very soon.

"Well? What is your decision?" His deep violet eyes watched her for her answer. Finally, she answered.

"Y-yes."

"What was that?" He asked with a smile. "I didn't quite hear you."

"I will become one with you." She clarified.

"Ah. Good girl." He purred. "As I promised I will return for you when I leave." She nodded in understanding. "Now I need to make it look like I did my job."

Making the girl lay on the floor on her stomach her roughly slid his gloved hands down her back, which pulled off the ragged scabs. Fresh blood welled and Russia used it to create small spatters on his long tan coat. He smeared a little over her shoulders and mouth. Then he grabbed her fleshy bottom before he left, once again promising that he would be back.

The girl hadn't a clue as to what time it was. She had fallen asleep shortly after Russia had left. Again the door opened and the light from the hall blinded her. At first she thought it was Russia but she was wrong. It was Germany and he was furious. She pretended to sleep but he stalked up to her and greeted her with a swift kick to the chest.

"Get up you little bitch!" He yelled. "You obviously have been beaten by Russia but I suspect that something else is going on as well! What did he tell you? Has he spoken of breaking the alliance?"

"He treated me as you do," she lied. "He spoke of nothing to me!"

"You lie you demon! What did he say!" Taking her by the hair he pulled her into a standing position then smacked her hard across the face, causing her to fall back on her knees. The chain attached to her leg clanking with movement.

"I was told nothing but that he did not speak to someone so low class." She lied again with her head hung low. This time Germany believed her.

"Fine, but if I find that you are lying, the punishments will worsen." With that threat he left again.

Sometime later Russia did return. At first he did not see the girl. She had crawled into a corner where she was now curled into a little ball. The temperature of the room had decreased severely. Russia went to take off his long overcoat to wrap up the girl when Germany barged in.

"You are leaving!" He yelled at Russia causing him to drop his coat and startling the girl awake.

"Yes, I do not agree with your ideals anymore." Russia said standing in front of the girl. " Now if you will excuse me, I will take my things and leave."

"You think you can just waltz out with MY prisoner? Think again." Germany said.

This caused Russia to scoop up the naked girl into his arms protectively. However, the chain around her ankle would keep him from running with her.

"She will become one with me. She has already promised so." Russia informed Germany.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it! Make her become one with you right here! If you won't then I will see that you were bluffing. And if you're bluffing I will see that she is useless and I will get rid of her." Germany pointed his gun at the girl nestled in Russia's arms. The girl stared at the loaded pistol with wide eyes.

"That is absolutely humiliating! Russia said. "Why would you make her go through that humiliation?"

"She is garbage. So it doesn't matter. If you become one with her right here then I will let you leave without another argument. If you don't, she dies. Take your pick. I know what you will choose though. Her nakedness has you aroused already."

Russia knew it would be difficult for him to do this here. Her arms were still tied behind her back so there was no way she could support herself on him. Finally, still standing, he straddled her around his front. Holding her up with one arm under her bottom he unzipped his pants, letting his manhood free.

He positioned her nakedness right where his tip was at her entrance. He would have to move her himself since she could not move herself with her arms tied behind her back. She felt the heat from his hardness and felt that he was throbbing in anticipation. It filled her with fear. Never before had she done this…

Russia hid his eyes beneath his silvery blonde bangs. He refused to look at Germany. Yes, he wanted her but he had had better things planned for her…

With a swift motion he pushed her down and himself into her. She let out a piercing shriek of pain as her head whipped back and tears now flowed steadily. Russia pulled her up and slid her down again to remove the last of the barrier. The blood from it trickled down his length. He stopped moving her after that, just holding her against his broad chest.

"Well, finish the job or should I kill her after all?" Germany asked with a smirk.

Defiant to Germany, Russia turned around and walked to the back corner where she had been earlier. Russia held her up against the wall, her feet not even touching the ground. His body blocked the girl from Germany's view. He sought to quickly finish the job. Thrusting in and out again he made the girl start to quiver with building energy. Russia went faster which made the girl try and wrap her legs around his hips for support. Russia didn't care about pleasure now. He just wanted to get out of there.

Faster still he banged into her. She was losing what little control she had left, fast. Her breathing became heavy and her mouth hung open, a small stream of saliva rolling down onto her chest. Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head as her walls began to tighten and contract around Russia's rigid length. The sensation made his member throb with a thirst to cum.

One last, intense set of contractions sent the girl over her edge. She lost control, her legs falling from Russia's hips back against the brick wall once the intensity passed. Her massive orgasm made Russia lose his control. He soon climaxed as well, filling the girl with his thick hot juices.

With his breathing heavy he pulled out, the excess ejaculate dripping down her legs and also onto the floor.

A 'Humph' came from Germany as he saw the excess semen drip to the floor. He tossed a small metal object on the floor where it skidded until it hit the heel of Russia's boot. It was the key to the shackle around the girl's ankle. Germany then stalked from the pantry. Slowly Russia sat the girl down on the floor without a word. He zipped up his pants then picked his coat off the floor.

The girl sat against the wall where Russia had put her. She trembled still from the intensity of the sex although the intense cold in the room was now playing a part too. She watched Russia with wide eyes as he fixed his pants and picked up his coat. She was beginning to feel extremely tired. Russia walked back to her and got down on his knees.

The girl hadn't realized that she was still crying until Russia gently wiped the tears from her eyes saying, "Shh… It is alright now little one."

He wrapped her in his heavy coat then reached for the metal key. He held her small foot in one hand as he unlocked the chain with the other. He then tossed the chain to the side. Russia picked her up, cradling her like a baby. With her head resting on his shoulder Russia kissed her above her eye. She began to doze off as Russia swiftly carried her to his car. It was late in the night as Russia buckled her into the passenger's seat then drove to his home. As he drove down an empty highway Russia adjusted the heat to keep the girl warm; she was still shaking a little.

The heat quickly stopped the girl's shaking chills. Every now and then she would fall in and out of sleep. She would also sometimes catch Russia glancing at her which made her feel self conscious. But how could she be more self conscious? She had just had sex with him. In front of Germany none the less! He had been her first… She fell asleep again and the next thing she knew Russia was carrying her into his house.

The hour was so late that the Baltics were already in bed. For this Russia was thankful. He didn't want them to see her like this. Quietly he took her up into his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him Russia took her into the adjacent bathroom. Now awake, the girl watched as Russia sat her on the counter between the two sinks. He left for a short time into the bedroom from where the girl heard drawers open and shut. He returned with a few things the most prominent of which was a field knife.

"Let's get your hands free, da?" Russia said as he slipped his coat off of her shoulders, leaving the small framed girl bare naked again. She twisted around so Russia could cut the ties.

It took a bit of persistent sawing but Russia got the ties off.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she rubbed her wrists for the first time in a long time.

"You're welcome. Let's clean you up. Your wounds need to be cleaned." Russia said as he caressed her face. He was very pleased when she responded by pressing her head into his now gloveless hands.

He set out rolls of bandages then wet a washcloth with warm water. He wiped her left shoulder and she gasped in pain, startling Russia.

"He hurt you so bad didn't he? I'll try to be gentle, I promise."

She nodded and bit her lip as Russia cleaned her and dressed her wounds. Every now and then she let out a squeak of pain which tormented Russia. He didn't like seeing her, his girl, in pain. Once he finished he took one of his t-shirts and dressed her in it. The shirt fit her like a night gown it was so big. He had her bags that Germany had taken from her but it didn't feel right looking for her panties in it so this would be enough.

"You have a name, da?" Russia asked as he pulled his shirt down over her head. She nodded and let out a small yawn as she was about to pass out from exhaustion. Also, she was a little nervous about answering to Russia.

"Don't be afraid. Tell me." He said seeing her hesitation.

"Cathrine Clover Kirkland; but I don't like my first name so I go by Clover." Clover told him.

"Come, Clover. Let's go to bed."

Before Clover could react Russia scooped her up again. Russia laid her on the big bed and covered her up. He then went to strip himself of his scarf and clothes until he was down to his boxers. He dressed in his night clothes then crawled into his bed. He pulled Clover to him and held her against his warm chest. She was still so cold somehow. Clover did not know how to react to this. She wanted her own bed but she was too tired to do anything about it. Plus Russia was so warm and his warmth felt nice to her. Clover settled with lying on her side with her head resting on Russia's shoulder.

"I am Ivan Braginski." Russia whispered in Clover's ear. "And you are mine now."

**Well? How was it? I hope you look forward to chapter 2! ~BlackLaceBeauty**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long, I had to fight off some plot bunnies. I like this chapter a lot, even though it isn't as intense as the first one. I hope you all enjoy it! Please R&R! ~BlackLaceBeauty**

Four Leaf Clover

BlackLaceBeauty

Chapter Two

"I am Ivan Braginski, and you are mine now."

Those words echoed in Clover's ears as she fell deep into slumber. After the almost unbelievable events that had transpired at Germany's house just hours before. For the first time in a long time, Clover's dreams started off peacefully, beginning with flashbacks from her childhood.

In the first dream, Clover was four years old. She was in the backyard garden of the home she'd been born in. Clover sat in the soft grass as she let the light breeze ruffle the lace of the pink dress she wore. From behind her she heard the door leading out from the kitchen shut. Clover turned around to see her brother, two years her elder, coming towards her. Clover smiled as her brother sat down next to her. Her brother, with fair medium blonde hair and glasses to large for his young face, returned the smile with happiness in his blue brown eyes. Then, all too suddenly, he was gone, leaving Clover alone calling out,

"Eddy? Where'd you go? Eddy don't leave me!'

That dream faded away, leaving another in its place. In this dream, Clover was almost six. This dream moved faster than the last.

Clover again was near her home but this time in the dense corn field nearby. The smell of a dwindling fire filled the air. Through the stalks of corn Clover saw a tall, blonde young man with rather thick eyebrows assess the smoldering rubble from the edge of the property; quite near to where she sat.

"Bloody shame," the man had said. "I wonder if there were any survivors at all…"

That was a cruel reminder to Clover as to what she had just gone through. The fate that her parents had faced… The thought made Clover whimper as tears flooded her eyes. That was when the man, whose name was Arthur, found her. From there, Arthur took her in; taking her to live with him and his younger brother Alfred. That dream vanished, leaving Clover in dream number three. It was approximately two and a half weeks ago.

Clover had only been a hostage of Germany's for a few days. It was the day Germany's most effective, and Clover's least favorite, method of punishment was first used.

The chain that had bound her to the floor turned out to be more than just a restraint; it doubled as a hideous torture device. In a slew of anger, on one fateful day, Germany had whipped the chain at Clover. The chain, instead of hitting its target, Clover's face, slapped her across the throat. A violent patch of red marred her skin, which gave Germany his idea. Germany grabbed the chain and wrapped it around Clover's neck, choking her. This punishment left a horrid slew of chain-link bruises circling her throat. The process was repeated again and again and again…

"NO! Please stop! Please, I'll behave! Just get the chain off!" Clover screamed, bolting upright in the bed and startling Russia awake.

"Shh, Clover; what chains?" he cooed.

"The ones around my neck!" Clover yelped, surprised by the arms wrapping around her body.

"Little one, there are no chains around your neck," Russia soothed, frantically trying to calm the tiny blonde.

"Wha…?" Clover said as her hands flew to her throat. Then she realized that it had been a dream. Slowly she raised one hand to her mouth as Russia brushed back her hair from her neck, finally understanding where the masses of tiny bruises had come from.

The bruises, upon close inspection, resembled the tiny chain links that had caused them. Clover drew her hand away from her mouth and saw no blood; reassuring herself that that part of her life was now behind her. She was Russia's, Ivan's, now. The stress of it all brought more tears to Clover's eyes. Russia, wishing to eliminate the tears, cradled Clover against his chest. Once Clover had calmed down, Russia laid her back down on the bed; on her back this time. He too then lay back down, stretching his arm over her protectively. Finally, they both fell into dreamless slumber.

A weak ray of light woke Clover in the early morning hours. She also woke to an empty bed. Russia was nowhere to be seen. It took a moment for Clover to comprehend her situation. It was then Russia re-entered the bedroom. He seemed surprised to find Clover awake.

"Mr. Russia, sir, good morning," Clover said, hurrying out of the bed. "May I be of assistance?"

"Huh? Clover, what are you talking about? You do not need to be out of bed! You need rest!"

"You saved me from Germany, so I work for you know."

"No, sweet one," Russia said as he put Clover back into the bed. "I did not save you so you would work for me."

"Then why did you save me?" Clover asked as Russia fluffed her pillow.

"Because I like you. We have the Baltics to do work for us."

"Oh," Clover said for lack of other words. She thought she may have blushed, but hoped that if she did, Russia hadn't seen it. A dry cough erupted from Clover's chest.

"You are thirsty, da? I will get you water. Don't move."

Russia went into the bathroom and the sound of running water could be heard faintly. Then Russia was back besides Clover. He gently propped Clover up with one arm behind her shoulders and brought the glass to her lips. She cupped her hands around his, eager to drink the clear liquid that blissfully chilled her chest. Clover drained the cup along with the little energy she had gained from her short period of sleep. Her eyelids drooped, which Russia noticed immediately.

"Rest more, sweet Clover; let your wounds heal. I will be back later." Russia promised.

He covered Clover with the soft comforter then bent to kiss Clover on the cheek. Only his lips never met her cheek. Instead they found her lips, feeling the warm softness there. Clover lightly pressed her lips into Russia's, enjoying the compassion she felt. They both were surrounded by a blissful happiness. Lying back on the pillow, Clover let her eyelids fall as Russia left, relishing the memory of how he'd said "Because I like you" in his sweet accent. Those words, being replayed constantly in the front of her mind with his gentle smile as he had said it, lulled Clover back to sleep.

She awoke five hours later, after a steamy dream from which she let out breathy moans. Being asleep, Clover hadn't a clue that she had been heard from the outside.

~Outside the Master Bedroom~

"It sounds like someone is having fun in there!" A small blonde headed boy said with an ear against the wooden door.

"Latvia! What are you doing? What if Russia comes and finds us? Do you wish to be sent to prison?"

"Oh come on, Lithuania!" Latvia said. "Aren't you curious as to who's in there?"

"Not enough to die! But… she does sound entertained." Lithuania conceded.

A slam came from downstairs; someone had entered through the kitchen door. Lithuania and Latvia went into a fit of shakes. Terrified of what would happen if Russia found them eavesdropping on their boss's guest. They scrambled downstairs, only to find that their "brother", Estonia, had returned from the market.

"Did you both finish your duties?" Estonia asked.

"I finished but Latvia needs to finish cleaning the bathroom upstairs." Lithuania stated.

"Latvia, go finish! Do you not remember the last time a bath was left unclean?" Estonia prodded.

Grumbling, Latvia went to finish his chore while Lithuania helped Estonia put away the groceries. Back in the master bedroom, Clover awoke with a start from her dream.

~Inside the Master Bedroom~

"Whoa," Clover breathed as her eyes snapped open. She laid in bed as her dream replayed in her mind.

It had been the most erotic dream Clover had had in her almost twenty years. She had been absolutely nude, lying in a huge, downy soft canopy bed. The sheer white curtains had been tied to each wrought iron post, their unbounded ends fluttering in the breeze. The bed rested in a field surrounded by daffodils and sunflowers, the grass a lively green with full grown trees scattered around. Clover ran her fingers along the pure white silk sheets until her fingers felt something warm and soft. She turned her head and saw Russia lying there equally nude; his scarf was draped over the side post of the bed. He smiled at Clover and ran a hand through her hair.

"Ivan," Clover had moaned as Russia began to kiss her. He fondled her breasts before trailing his fingertips down between her legs. Once Clover began to rub his swollen hot member, it didn't take long for him to enter her; for them to both reach euphoria.

"I've never had a dream like that. Ever," Clover mumbled to herself as she returned to the present. Her shoulder began to throb painfully then, enough so to force her out of bed.

Clover got out of bed and noticed a prominent wetness between her legs. She was also quite sore down there. Clover knew immediately it was due to losing her virginity. She ambled into the bathroom, hoping a hot shower would soothe her pains. After removing the bandages Russia had so gently wrapped around her body, Clover scrubbed herself clean of any grime that remained from her time at Germany's house. The hot water soothed for a while, but it soon became apparent that she would need some sort of painkiller.

In the bedroom Clover found the bags that Germany had confiscated the day he captured her. From the part of the bag that she kept her pajamas in, Clover took a pair of sweatpants followed by a pair of panties and a green sweater. She thought about digging out her old hair dryer, the one she had gotten in America with Alfred, but then she remembered that it wouldn't work here.

"Stupid European electrical sockets," Clover grumbled before stalking back into the bathroom. Luckily, when she went to find another towel to dry her hair with, Clover found a hair dryer which had her hair fluffy dry in a matter of ten minutes. By then her shoulder was unbearably on fire with pain. Clover pulled open the door to the medicine cabinet hoping to find a bottle of aspirin. However, to her dismay, every bottle of medication was labeled in Russian, a language she knew none of. She needed someone to help her. Russia had said that the Baltics did work for him. Maybe she could find one and they could help her find a bottle of aspirin or some ice.

Carefully she opened the door and to her relief she saw a young boy, probably thirteen or so, coming from another room. Hopefully he spoke English.

"Excuse me," Clover called to the boy.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Thank God you speak English!" Clover rejoiced. "Could you perhaps help me find some aspirin or maybe some ice? My shoulder hurts very badly. Oh, I'm Clover, by the way."

"I'm Latvia and of course I'll help you! I'll show you to the kitchen and get you some ice. I'm sure Lithuania knows where the aspirin is."

"Thank you, Latvia."

As promised, Latvia gave Clover a cold compress that gave immediate relief to her pain. She met Lithuania, who provided a glass of water and two pain pills before promising to put an English label on the medicine bottles upstairs. They sat together at a small kitchen table and got to know each other. Estonia, who had been returning files to Russia's office, was confused by the cheerful chatter coming from the kitchen. He entered said room, surprised to see a young woman with hair the shade matching his. When Latvia and Lithuania greeted Estonia, Clover turned to do the same. Estonia was stunned. Her face, though more mature now, was so familiar; a face he'd always known.

"Cathrine?" Estonia asked.

Clover's face paled as she realized who was speaking to her. It had been years. Nearly fifteen years, as a matter of fact.

"Eduard? Eddy, is it really you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it took so long for me to update! My life has been a whirlwind since my last update. But to make up for it, I have a two chapter update with chapters three and four. I hope these chapters aren't confusing to you all. This chapter is mostly filler, while the next is mostly action.**

Four Leaf Clover

BlackLaceBeauty

Chapter Three

"Oh my God."

The words barely escaped Estonia's lips before Clover flung herself into his warm embrace.

"I've missed you so much!" Clover cried into Estonia's chest.

"I've missed you too! You've grown up so much. You were so tiny when I last saw you, Catherine."

Clover giggled as she studied Estonia's face.

"So have you! So you're a country now. I guess that's why you went away."

"Yes, did mother and father never tell you?"

"No," Clover prayed that she wouldn't have to tell her brother what had happened to their parents. At least, not yet."

"Then, what happened is true?"

"Yes," Clover said quietly.

"At least we have each other and that is enough." Estonia said as he ran a hand over her hair.

"Um, I hate to interrupt," Lithuania spoke up. "But how do you know each other?"

"This is my baby sister, Cathrine Von Bock." Estonia explained.

"I thought your name was Clover," Latvia questioned Clover.

"Well, my middle name is Clover. I stopped going by Cathrine a long time ago." Clover explained.

"Really now? What brought that on?"

"Well, after mom and dad died, Arthur Kirkland took me in. So I was mostly raised in England from there on. And Catherine is a fairly famous name there with all the Royals and what not. Time after time I'd get asked: "Oh your name's Cathrine! You were named for the royals, yes?" It got so annoying, and then I finally started to go by Clover. Eduard, you're the only person left I tolerate to call me that. As long as you don't call me Cathy."

Estonia gave his baby sister a good look over and realized how bruised and swollen Clover was.

"Who did this to you! I swear I'm going to give Russia a piece of my mind for what he's done to you! I don't care if it lands me in the gulag! No one hurts my baby sister!"

"Eduard! You listen to me! Ivan did not hurt me. Germany did this to me. Ivan saved me from that horrible hellhole."

"He… He saved you?"

"Yes, he did. I don't think I would've lasted much longer there if it hadn't been for Ivan. He took me in, bandaged my wounds, and gave me a safe place to be. He, though he didn't realize it, brought us back together again. Eduard, he gave me my freedom!"

Estonia sighed as he listened to Clover. He didn't doubt the truth to her words. When Russia set his mind to something, it stayed set. That did little to soothe his worry though.

"Cathrine, you have to be careful with him. You are a beautiful young woman. Russia will try to make you become one with him."

Eduard did not like how Clover sighed and looked at him with those wide eyes of hers.

"I already am," Clover whispered. Estonia gaped at her. "The price of freedom isn't always cheap." She added.

Estonia's instinct was to protect his little sister. He took Clover into his arms, not sure of what else to do. Latvia and Lithuania were unsure as to what to make of the situation which had unfolded in front of them. Clover sensed the awkward tension growing in the air and swiftly changed the subject.

"So, how do you three know each other?" Clover asked.

"We are the Baltic States," Lithuania spoke up.

"A lot of people group us together as brothers." Said Latvia.

"Well then, I had no idea I had so many brothers!" Clover laughed. "If Eduard considers you his brothers, then so do I."  
>"We're all just a band of misfits, aren't we?" Estonia said. "We're one crazy little family. And, Clover, if you have any brothers or sisters now, I will consider them family as you do with us three."<p>

"Thank you, that means a lot. Arthur took me in after mom and dad's death. So he and Alfred are like brothers to me."

"Then they are family too." Estonia said.

Clover hugged each of her brothers there. Eduard was hugged the tightest. They all spoke for a few more minutes before Clover's alertness began to decrease.

"Sister, you obviously need rest. You need to recuperate. Come on, back to bed with you."

Clover did not argue with this. Despite only being down with the Baltics for fifteen minutes she was drained. But even drained, she was happy. Clover had her big brother back, she was free from Germany, and right now, she was safe thanks to Ivan. Eduard helped her to the master bedroom, where it didn't take love for a several hour nap to begin. As she fell asleep, Clover wondered what Ivan was up to.

Ivan needed a new ally. Now that he had broken the treaty with Germany, Ivan had to fid someone to side with. His boss had been in discussion with France's boss, who'd agreed to side with Russia and introduce him to other possible countries to ally with.

Ivan was fairly neutral with the French. He didn't care for their brand of vodka (Russian made was the best made) but, he was willing to put that aside to gain more allies. He had very precious things to protect. He and France met with Britain, who seemed to be very promising.

"Hello, mon ami~," France said to Britain while attempting to grope him.

"Keep your parts to yourself you perverted wanker!" Britain barked at France. He then noticed the tall, beige blonde haired man, in the long beige coat sitting next to France.

"Hello there," Britain said to Ivan.

"Privet! I'm Russia – Ivan Braginski - . I've come to talk about an alliance, da?"

"Ah, yes, that's right. I'm Britain, also known as Arthur Kirkland. To keep things short and sweet, I think an alliance is a right good idea."

"Excellent!" Ivan said cheerfully, simultaneously thinking, 'Kirkland? He can't be related to Clover, can he?'

"I say we let our bosses determine the details of our alliance. I'd like to return home. I've not heard from my little sister in several weeks and I'm getting worried."

"You're sister is missing?" Russia asked quietly.

"Relax, Britain! She's travelling the world. She can't call you every day." France said.

"I know, Francis, but what if she was captured by Germany or something? She was preparing to climb mountains close to the German border. I couldn't bear it if Clover was hurt or tortured." Britain said.

'Shit. They are related.' Ivan thought. At the same time he feared if Arthur knew where Clover was, they'd take her away from him. But also at the same time, he wanted to comfort his new ally.

"I am sure she is perfectly safe." Ivan said. Ivan knew for a fact she was save. She was at his house.

That did soothe Arthur some, but he wished he knew if Clover was alright. Ever since Arthur had found Clover in the field that day, he'd done everything to take care of her. Even Alfred, believe it or not, had helped raise Clover. If Clover didn't contact him soon, Arthur was going to have a search party after her.

Arthur, Francis, and Ivan each went their separate ways to home. By the time Ivan returned home it was already dark and getting late. He hung his coat besides the door and went upstairs, despite the tantalizing aroma of warm food wafting in from the kitchen. He wanted to check on Clover first. Ivan found Clover sitting upright in bed wearing a green sweater. Clover had pushed up the sleeves and the ragged gashed showed starkly against her pale skin. Clove looked up from the paperback novel she had been reading.

"Hi, welcome home!" Clover said with a warm smile.

She was genuinely happy to see Ivan.

It made Ivan extremely happy to see his Clover so happy to see him. Ivan quickly closed the distance between the two of them, and wrapped Clover in a massive hug.

"I'm so happy to see you! I'm glad you are doing better." Ivan said.

"It's good to see you too!" Clover hugged Ivan back the best she could. Her whose body still ached, but for her, Ivan made everything feel better. Clover relished the comfort that she was being given… Until a loud growl come from Ivan's stomach.

"You should've eaten before you came up here!" Clover laughed.

"Da, but, I wanted to see you first. You've eaten tonight, da?"

Clover blushed before saying, "Yes, the Baltics brought my meal to me not even an hour ago. The food was delicious, so you should go eat."

"Alright, I will be back soon, precious little one."

A quick peck on the cheek to Clover and Ivan was downstairs. In the kitchen, Ivan greeted his Baltics with a warm smile.

"Welcome home, Mr. Russia," Lithuania greeted.

"I trust everything went well?" Inquired Estonia.

"Da, it did. I am proud of my little Baltics!" Ivan told the Baltic Trio. "You took good care of Clover today. She's very nice, isn't she?"

"Yes, Mr. Russia, she is." Estonia and Lithuania said.

"She is very nice and pretty, sir. She looks like Estonia." Latvia chirped.

"Latvia!" Estonia whined. He wasn't sure he wanted Russia to know Clover was his sister.

"Shut up!" Lithuania chastised Latvia.  
>Russia stared intently at Estonia with that blissful smile.<p>

"You do look like her a little bit. I think it's the eyes. Is my dinner ready?"

A collective held breath was released as Russia changed the subject. Russia ate his meal and went back up to his room.

"Aww," Ivan breathed as he saw Clover. She had fallen asleep reading, her book on her chest.

Ivan took the book and put it on the nightstand besides Clover. He tiptoed into the bathroom and showered before crawling in next to Clover. Not a minute after he settled in bed, Clover snuggled up to Ivan. Ivan was thrilled to have her so close. He held her in his arms and they both slept peacefully through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter four. Yes, I enjoyed writing this one. The drama of it all was a thrill. I again hope it is not confusing. Just a heads up: the next chapter has…. Well, I'll let you find out. I hope you've enjoyed this double update! Tell me what you thought!**

Four Leaf Clover

BlackLaceBeauty

Chapter Four

In the morning Clover woke and Ivan was gone. A small note was laying on her book on the nightstand next to her. The note was of course from Ivan and it said that she should feel free to hang up her clothes and put her things where she liked while he was away. The note said Ivan should be back by noon.

Clover had forgotten how many outfits she had with her. Well, she had been kept naked the whole time she'd been held hostage. She hung up her clothes and put her underclothes in the spaces in the chest of drawers that Ivan cleared out for her. She only had a few pairs of shoes. The rest of her things consisted of photo albums, stationary, her camera, and a few knick knacks and books she had bought along the way. The last thing Clover found was her journal in which she had been keeping records of her travels. The last entry was short, from the night before she was captured.

'April 23: I am still in the mountains though I near the bottom, and civilization, I hear gunfire and soldiers. I pray I do not get caught up in that mess. I wish to get out safely.'

"I had no idea how caught up I would get." Clover mumbled to herself.

Finished with unpacking, Clover went downstairs to spend time with the Baltics. In the kitchen she was greeted with a large blueberry muffin, made by Lithuania.

"You are such an excellent cook, Toris!" Clover said, finishing off muffin number two.

"Thank you; I like to find different recipes to keep things from becoming boring."

"Variety is the spice of life," Clover agreed.

"Cathrine, would you come here for a while?" Eduard called from the dining room.

"What is it?" Clover asked as she sat down next to her brother.

"I have something you might like to see. It's our old family album."

Clover scooted her chair right next to Eduard's. He flipped open to the first page and past several after it. Those pages contained pictures of relatives from long ago that neither of them ever knew. Then one came that Clover remembered seeing before. A larger version had been right atop the fireplace mantel when she was young.

"Mom and Dad's wedding photo." Clover recognized. Tears began to flow and with one arm, Eduard held his sister while still flipping through the pages.

By the time they finished going through the album, Clover had managed to stop crying, but her side had begun to hurt. Eduard returned the album to his room, and then found Clover back in the kitchen. Feeling sentimental, Eduard hugged Clover again. But this time, Ivan came in.

"What is going on here?" Ivan asked.

"Mr. Russia, sir, I was just giving Clover a tour around the house as she requested."

Estonia smoothly fed this lie to Russia when another spasm of pain ripped through Clover's side. She tentatively slipped her hand beneath her shirt.

"Uh oh," Clover squeaked.

Ivan's and Eduard's eyes immediately focused on Clover's worried face. Each man's face showcased shock and worry for Clover. The blood in their faces drained in a split second as Clover pulled her hand from beneath her shirt. It was coated in fresh, warm, sticky red blood. And Clover was losing more; fast.

Everything went into a flurry. Without a plea or cry for help, both men assisted each other. Eduard snatched a tea towel and pressed it against the wound as Ivan cradled her against his chest. They both made it up the stairs with Eduard still holding the tea towel against the wound while Ivan carefully carried Clover. By the time they made it to the master bedroom, the tea towel was drenched in Clover's blood. Gently, Clover was laid on the bed.

"Eduard, go get the medical kit," Ivan barked.

It was rare for nations to use their human names with one another, so when Ivan called Estonia by his human name, Eduard knew how serious Ivan was about his baby sister. Eduard left the room and retrieved the massive medical kit. In the short time Eduard was gone, Ivan ripped Clover's bloodied shirt from her torso. Doing so revealed a gash that had re opened. From the medical kit Ivan took a clean rag and tried to wipe away the excess of blood, revealing the severity of the gash. Wiping over the gash proved to cause Clover intense pain. Her back arched and tears fell rapidly as she let out a guttural howl of pain.

"Shh… shh… It will be okay. Everything will be okay. I promise. Please, please, please just stay with me." Ivan begged as he cradled Clover's head in his hands.

Clover whimpered, desperately trying to cling to reality which was slipping away. Ivan kissed her cheek, whispering to her frantically in Russian. Another spasm of pain surged through her and Clover let out another howl. Reluctantly Ivan let go of her face, leaving smudges of blood across Clover's pale skin.

"Morphine, Eduard," Ivan said.

At first Eduard did not comprehend Ivan's command.

"Morphine, Eduard!" Ivan commanded again.

Shakily, Eduard filled a syringe with morphine and watched helplessly as Ivan injected it harshly into Clover's system.

The scene unfolding before Eduard was hard to take in. Each breath Clover had taken had been rough and labored, each filled with pain. Now, due to the morphine, her eyes were glazing over. Watching Ivan was like watching a master surgeon. Years and years of war and bloodshed had made Ivan a master of first aid. Taking a needle and thread, Ivan sutured the wound with precision. Finishing, Ivan snipped the thread before thoughtfully trailing two fingers across her abdomen.

"Leave now. Thank you for your help, Eduard." Ivan said to Eduard without looking at him.

Eduard hesitated to leave, but left as he saw Clover's eyes softly close. Eduard was unbelievably thankful to Ivan for saving Clover. When the door shut from Eduard's departure, Ivan took another rag from the kit and filled a basin with warm water.

Ivan washed the blood off of Clover's stomach and face. He then took a new roll of bandages and snuggly wrapped hem over the gash and around her waist. She was so skinny, Ivan realized as he secured the bandages. No doubt she had only been fed scraps at Germany's house. On any other occasion, Ivan would have enjoyed seeing Clover topless, her breasts in the open, but not today.

Ivan was pleased to find that Clover had put her things in the drawers. He took out a black tank top and dressed Clover in it, then propped her up with pillows and swaddled her in blankets. Ivan put aside the medical kit and put a chair at Clover's bedside. He sat there for several hours, just holding her hand. But after some time, Ivan began to think.

Estonia had been hugging _his _Clover. Ivan did not want to lose his precious little sunflower. Especially to one of his own subordinates. No, Ivan did not like that thought at all. Ivan was going to get to the bottom of this. He kissed the hand he had been holding then gently placed it over her stomach. Ivan then stood up, pulling his infamous water faucet from an inner coat pocket and made his way downstairs.

Yelling. There was a lot of yelling. Clover couldn't tell where it was coming from. Her head was so cloudy, so heavy. Thankfully, the clouds were going away. Crash. Something was shattered. What was going on? Clover focused her ears the best she could. She identified the two voices: Eduard's and Ivan's. That was bad. Very, very, bad. Clover forced herself out of grogginess and freed herself form the labyrinth of blankets on top of her. More yelling and something else shattered. She had to do something. Clover spotted the same exact field knife that Ivan had used to free her two nights ago. She had a plan. As she reached the kitchen, Clover found Ivan, faucet raised, ready to strike.

"Don't you dare hurt him, Ivan!" Clover screeched.

"Wha-what? Clover? What are you doing here?" Ivan said, shocked.

"Leave him alone, Ivan! I swear, every time you hurt my big brother, I'll hurt myself!" Clover said, revealing the knife.

"No! Don't do that! I did not know. Please, don't harm yourself."

"Put the faucet down, Ivan." Clover commanded.

After a moment of deliberation, Ivan lowered his faucet and sighed.

"Clover, please go back upstairs and rest. Estonia, finish what tasks you have left for today. I must leave and think now."

Ivan put his faucet back inside of his coat and left the house, en route to one of his favorite bars.

"E-Eddy? You alright?" Clover asked, reaching out her hand to her brother.

"I-I'm fine. Cathrine, what in the hell did you do that?" Eduard said, rising to his feet.

"I was not about to let you get beaten to a bloody pulp! I do not want to lose you. I guess we should have told Ivan we were related."

"He could've done the same to you! That was extremely reckless, you running in, threatening yourself with that knife!"

"It was, but if you hadn't noticed, Ivan listened to me. He cared enough to stop."  
>"Well, it does seem like he really does care about you," Eduard consented.<p>

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Clover muttered, toying with the knife, not making eye contact with her brother.

"Well, you should be going back to rest," Eduard said.

"No, I'll wait up. I must talk to Ivan… sort things out."

Eduard did not like this plan, but knew arguing with Clover was futile. She walked into the living room and sat in one of the high backed chairs, keeping the knife in her lap. An hour passed and Clover stayed put in the chair, watching the fire burn in the hearth. Over the course of that hour, Eduard cleaned up the mess that had been made in the scuffle between himself and Ivan. A few vases had been shattered, with multicolored shards strewn about. Eduard cleaned up the shards then cleaned up the mutilated scraps that were once a helpless blender. This was not the first time a kitchen appliance had been a victim of Ivan's wrath, so Eduard brought out a spare blender. Finished cleaning, Eduard returned to the living room, to check on Clover.

"Please go to bed, Cathrine. It's getting late and it is unknowable when Russia will be back."

"That's okay, I can wait. But go on to bed. I can tell you're exhausted. I'll be fine, don't worry."  
>"Alright, if you need anything come get me up, okay?"<p>

"Okay, thanks, Eduard," Clover said. She was surprised to feel a soft afghan being draped around her.

"Good night, Cathrine. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight, big brother."

Eduard went to bed, in the one he shared with Latvia and Lithuania. Clover had been right, he was exhausted. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Clover stayed in that chair, waiting as the fire slowly dwindled. She didn't hear the front door open. After several ounces of vodka, Ivan decided that he did not like the way things had gone, and had gone home. On the inside of the house, there was a switch that only Ivan knew about. Ivan flipped that switch, this locking all of the exits and the Baltics in their room. No one would stop him tonight.

Clover never heard the footsteps approach, but she did feel the large hand grasping her shoulder while the other knocked the knife onto the wooden floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter five. So… yeah this chapter is pretty much ALL LEMON. You have been warned. This is the most hardcore lemon I have ever written. There is a ton of emotion in this. Next chapter there will be a TON of fluff. So, please read and leave a review. JUST DON'T FLAME, Ok? If you don't want to share your opinion on this chapter, don't. If you liked this chapter and would like to leave your thoughts/questions, go right ahead.**

Four Leaf Clover

BlackLaceBeauty

Chapter Five

**WARNING: CONTAINS A LOT OF LEMON!**

A metallic chime echoed as the knife clattered to the floor, sliding away from Clover. When the knife stood still it reflected the flames from the hearth. Clover felt increasing pressure from the hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Why? Why do you be so cruel? I saved you from Germany. I saved your life! Are you displeased with me? Talk to me clover! Talk to me!"

Ivan's breath frantically assaulted Clover's ear and neck. There was a sharp edge to his breath. Clover knew what it was. She knew it from the occasions when Alfred and Arthur got drunk. Ivan had been drinking liquor, very hard liquor.

"You're drunk," Clover whispered.

"Come with me now," Ivan said, unhearing Clover as he trailed the hand that knocked away the knife along her inner left thigh.

"No, Ivan, you need to sober up."

That was not the response Ivan wanted. Not at all. Ivan grunted and walked around the chair to face Clover. He had a very slick, very evil grin plastered on his face with a deep purple aura around him. It was unnerving. Ivan ripped the afghan away from Clover before flinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Clover began to kick and scream in protest. She pounded his back with both fists, but it didn't faze Ivan at all.

In the Baltic's room, Lithuania heard the locks trigger. At first he was confused as to what was happening. Latvia and Estonia were still sound asleep. Then, Lithuania heard the screaming begin. With the doors locked there wasn't anything that could be done to help the poor girl. To keep Estonia from waking in a panic, Lithuania put plugs in both of Estonia's ears. Then, Lithuania tried to tune out Clover's pleas for help.

Clover screamed, howled and kicked all the way through the halls and up the stairs. Her struggle didn't phase Ivan one bit. He had his vodka clouded mind set and was not to be deterred. Ivan opened the door to his bedroom then closed it behind him with his foot. He kept Clover pinned on his shoulder with one arm as he undid his belt with his free hand. Ivan flipped Clover onto the bed. With Clover on her back, Ivan pinned both arms above her head. Clover heard a light whir as Ivan removed his belt. Using the belt he bound Clover's wrists to the bed post. With Clover unable to escape, Ivan got off of the bed.

"You will become one with me properly, da?"

Clover tugged at her restraints but the leather bit into her skin. With Clover trapped, Ivan began to prepare himself. He tossed his coat and scarf to the floor. Without his belt, Ivan's pants sagged, showing the waistband of his boxers. As he slowly, almost teasingly, removed his shirt, Clover realized how muscular Ivan was. He was sculpted like a Greed god from head to toe. Assessing Ivan's body, Clover made eye contact with Ivan. His violet eyes were glazed over with lust. Trying to look anywhere else, she spotted the massive bulge in Ivan's trousers.

At this sight Clover panicked and began to squirm, trying to escape. Kicking off his boots, Ivan chuckled at Clover's futile attempts to flee. He crawled next to Clover and shredded the tank top he had dressed her in earlier, leaving Clover's breasts in the open. Now Ivan was enjoying the sight as he watched her nipples perk in the cool air. He tugged Clover's sweatpants off of her legs, leaving her in nothing but a pale pink pair of panties.

"A-ah! Ivan! St-stop it!" Clover begged as Ivan used his thumb to rub her clit through her panties while cupping her womanhood.

Ivan did stop and began to undo the restraint. He was ready to move on. He kept getting harder. Clover, trying her damndest to free herself, managed to get her right leg free from underneath Ivan. She clamped her eyes shut and swung her leg as hard as she could. Amazingly, she landed a blow. Straight into Ivan's jaw. Her strike had consequences. Ivan yanked his gloves off with his teeth then smacked Clover hard across her left cheek, leaving a red, throbbing, clear as day handprint.

"Do NOT fight this, little Clover." Ivan growled. "Now on the floor, on your knees."

Freed from her restraint, Clover quickly scrambled to the floor. She sat on her knees while tearstains marred her face from the force of the blow. Ivan, sitting upright, swung his legs over the edge of the mattress.

"Take of my pants," Ivan commanded.

Clover edged forward, right between Ivan's legs. She reached to unfasten the button, but was so nervous she fumbled. Ivan chuckled softly, and then guided her hands with his own. He left Clover to unzip the zipper on his own, stroking her hair in attempt to calm her. With his pants opened, Clover hesitated on what to do next.

"Go ahead, take it out," Ivan said softly. "Do not be afraid."

Clover briefly looked into Ivan's eyes and saw that the hatred was gone.

With a shaking hand, Clover tentatively pulled out Ivan's member from his boxers.

The size was unbelievable. Ivan was huge. There was no way he'd been this aroused when he took her virginity. It would've hurt a lot worse if he had been this aroused when he rescued her.

"I-I-I…" Clover stuttered, not wanting to, or knowing how to, proceed.

"Use your hands, go on," Ivan coaxed.

Ivan watched as Clover slowly slid two slim fingers down his steely erection. Ivan let out a soft moan.

"Please… more." He breathlessly begged.

Clover complied. Though the anger was non-existent in Ivan's eyes, she did not want it to return nor did she want to be smacked again. She took those same to fingers and crooked them, rubbing up and down. Ivan sighed in pleasure as Clover wrapped her whole hand around his throbbing cock. Soon after, she became a little more confident, reaching into Ivan's boxers with her free hand, fondling his balls. Ivan wasn't expecting how quickly Clover would catch on. For a novice she was doing a damn good job.

Things went very fast then. Ivan let his eyes close as they rolled back into his skull. He shuddered, fingers digging into the bed sheets. The next thing Ivan heard was a sharp gasp. He had come all over Clover. She sat there in shock, surprised by what had just occurred. Clover looked at her hand, seeing splatters of the sticky white ejaculate. Ivan's cum had also gotten over her chest and face. The sight drove Ivan wild. Clover looked at Ivan with very wide eyes.

Ivan pulled her to him as he kicked off his pants. It was getting too hot with them on. As he did so he kissed Clover, rewarding her.

"Such a good girl; my Clover." Ivan murmured. "Back on your knees, now."

Clover was confused but got on her knees anyway.

"Again?" Clover asked.

"Da." Ivan nodded his head. He slid a finger along Clover's lower lip. "Now with your mouth."

"What? N-No!"

Clover tried to back away, but Ivan grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Yes." Ivan said hardly. The softness in his eyes was gone again, replaced by madness. He stared at Clover, thinking. "I think I will go ahead and prep you now."

"Prep me? For what!"

"You will see."

From somewhere Ivan produced a nearly empty bottle of vodka. Its contents quietly sloshed around as Ivan sat it next to his hip. He pulled Clover up into a standing position, still holding her by the hair. Ivan let Clover's blonde locks fall down around her shoulders. Now Ivan's arm pulled Clover against his bare chest, keeping her pinned there in an iron grasp. Clover's arms were pinned between her chest and Ivan's. Yet again she was trapped.

Clover's head rested at Ivan's collarbone. Her heart beat was so erratic that, from just their skin touching, even Ivan could feel Clover's heart thump.

"Now, now little Clover! You should not be so nervous! Relax. This will be much more pleasurable if you do."

"P-Please! I will relax if you stop this right now!" Clover begged.

"Ah- but I'm afraid I can't do that. You must become one."

"No, stop!" Clover cried before she let out a sharp gasp.

Ivan raked his nails down Clover's back before stopping at the band of her panties. There, he yanked them down to just above her knees. Clover whimpered as the air hit her bare bottom.

"There, there, it is okay." Ivan said, rubbing small circles into Clover's back. To Clover's disbelief, she was a little soothed by this. Sensing that Clover had calmed a degree, Ivan stopped rubbing her back.

Still keeping Clover to him, he brought her closer to him, his iron grip preventing too many squirms. With Ivan holding her even closer than before, Clover felt his huge, still very erect penis press against her stomach. Tears brimmed in Clover's eyes as the tip of Ivan's penis smeared the hot pre cum onto her flesh. She heard a loud pop as Ivan pulled the cork from the vodka bottle out with his teeth. Ivan spat the cork out before taking a large swig from the bottle. Some of the cold liquid dripped onto Clover's shoulders, causing her to shudder before she gasped again.

Ivan suckled the stray droplets of liquor off of Clover's skin. Why let good vodka go to waste? As Ivan licked up the last stray drop, he quickly nipped her flesh with his sharp teeth. This elicited a yelp from Clover which pleased Ivan. Ivan then guided her to lie over his knee.

Clover felt that she was in a humiliating position. She was over Ivan's knee like a child to be spanked. She did not have a good feeling about where this was going. She very much so did not enjoy how her pussy was out in the open.

"A-a-ah!" Clover whined as Ivan grazed a finger over her outer lips. She squirmed, panties falling the rest of the way off onto the floor.

"Back to prepping you, da?" Ivan said before swallowing the last of the vodka.

From Clover's position she couldn't see Ivan, so had no clue as to what would come next.

Something cold and hard was tapped down Clover's back. It disappeared momentarily before reappearing again. The ringed lip of the bottle was swiftly shoved straight into Clover's tight asshole.

"IVAN NOOOOO!" Clover screamed as, like a stake, Ivan drove the neck of the bottle up her ass with the heel of his hand.

It took four force filled strikes for the bottle to go as far as it could. Clover whined as Ivan wiggled the bottle to make sure it was secure.

"I am just trying to help you Clover. It's time for you to get back on your knees."

Clover got back on her knees and again got right between Ivan's legs. This time the glass bottle drug on the wooden floor; firmly stuck within Clover. The glass bottle created a throbbing ache within her. This intrusion was very uncomfortable. Clover looked at Ivan after letting out a shaky breath.

Yet again Ivan's eyes had changed. His violet eyes were soft and calm though Clover could see, deep inside, Ivan's gentle side was in a fierce battle with his drunken one. Maybe, Clover thought, if she didn't fuss or fight this anymore. Ivan's soft, gentle self would prevail. To Ivan, Clover's eyes proclaimed uncertainty and fear. A fear of him.

Ivan didn't want Clover to be afraid of him. He wanted her to be enjoying this as much as he was. Clover opened her mouth slightly several times.

"Let it out," Ivan said quietly. "Say want you want to say."

"Ivan… I-I don't know what to do…"

The words left Clover's mouth in a whisper; a tear sliding down her cheek, the ache from the glass bottle dulling.

"It is alright, sweet one. Take your time and let it come to you. Learn as you go, okay?"

Clover let Ivan wipe the tear away. Her eyes closed halfway as Ivan ran his hand softly over her hair. Ivan was trying to be gentle and caring and Clover knew it. Leaning her head in, Clover began again.

Ivan's aching cock rejoiced when Clover gave two slow licks to the underside of his cock. A few longer licks spanned the entire length of his penis. As Ivan moaned in ecstasy, Clover became a bit more confident in her actions. Knowing how much Ivan enjoyed it when she fondled his balls, she came up with a plan.

Resting one hand on Ivan's thigh, Clover kissed her way down his penis. Then, Clover pulled her head away.

"Pl-please don't stop!" Ivan begged. He looked down just in time to see Clover take on testicle into her mouth and suck softly.

"A-ah- yes!" Ivan moaned in a deep rumble.

Rubbing her hand around Ivan's throbbing shaft, Clover repeated the process with the other. When she was done, she moved to the top. Without hesitation Clover took Ivan in, inch by inch. Both using her tongue and sucking, Clover gave Ivan's cock a good cleaning. The tip of Clover's tongue circled the tip of his cock. A large bead of precum spread across Clover's taste buds, making her realize how good Ivan tasted.

"Ooohh Ivan - You taste so good!" Clover moaned around him.

The vibrations rocked Ivan's cock and sent him dangerously close to the edge. Clover swallowed, sending Ivan into a fit of moans, even more so as she tangled her fingers in the fabric of his boxers. Clover was going at full force and Ivan was about to cum.

When Clover's tongue assaulted his slit, Ivan intertwined his fingers into Clover's hair. He held her head firmly on his erection as he released a massive load into Clover's wet warm cavern. Once clover swallowed all of his seed, Ivan released his grip on her.

Panting, Clover looked up at Ivan.

"Was that… okay?" She asked.

"Okay?" Ivan chuckled. "Clover, that was amazing!"

At this Clover smiled at bit. She was right; Ivan's soft side was winning now that she stopped fussing. And as she became more relaxed, she enjoyed this more. Clover went to sit back down off her knees, but was stopped by the vodka bottle. A frown formed on Clover's face as she remembered the bottle and Ivan chuckled.

Ivan stood and slipped off his boxers, letting them pool at his feet. He picked Clover off of the floor. Clover wrapped her arms around Ivan's neck as he captured her lips. Their tongues warred for dominance, Ivan winning. With a smirk, he laid Clover in the center of the bed, on her belly. Teasingly Ivan toyed with the bottle. Clover squirmed and buried her face in the comforter.

"Ready for this to come out?" Ivan asked.

"Please take it out!" Clover begged.

Ivan complied and like he would unscrew a bottle cap, he unscrewed the bottle from Clover's ass.

"There," Ivan said as he dropped the bottle on the floor, letting it roll away. "Better?"

"Y-yes," Clover sighed. Then she felt something hot, damp, big, and hard rest on one of her butt cheeks. No way. It shouldn't be possible! "How? How are you still hard?"

Ivan let out a laugh. "Don't you know vodka is my fuel?"

Clover just laid there as Ivan spread apart her butt cheeks. He gave her no time to prepare. Ivan thrust into her with sheer force. Clover yelped, not sure if the damn bottle had prepared her at all. She felt like she was going to split into two.

"Amngh! So tight! So good!" Ivan grunted.

He slipped an arm underneath Clover, indicating she was to prop her ass up to a certain degree, giving Ivan better access. At the speed Ivan was going, it didn't take long for him to cum. Ivan pulled out as he was cumming, letting his ejaculate get all over Clover's backside. Once he was done, he let Clover lay back on her belly. Clover was becoming exhausted by Ivan's impressive libido. It showed as Clover let her eyes shut, breathing heavily.

"Mmmngh!" Clover groaned as Ivan slipped two fingertips into her vagina and wriggled them. Ivan removed his fingers and smiled. He laid himself atop of Clover resting his mouth above her ear.

"One more time. One last go, baby." Ivan whispered huskily into Clover's ear.

"No, Ivan, I can't. I'm exhausted."

"Oh, I think you can. You are very wet. I think you've got it in you to go again. I promise you'll be screaming for more. See how wet you are?"

Ivan held the two fingers in front of Clover's face. They were drenched in her own juices. Ivan wanted to see Clover taste herself. He bit her ear, making her lips open in a gasp. That was when Ivan shoved his fingers into Clover's mouth. She licked Ivan's fingers clean of her sweet nectar, then felt Ivan's hand grab onto her shoulder.

Ivan rolled her over, absorbing the pink flushed cheeks on his sunflower's face, surrounded by splayed locks of her blonde hair.

"You are so beautiful Clover." Ivan whispered.

Clover blushed at Ivan's words. She assessed Ivan, whose violet eyes still glowed in the moonlit room. A light sheet of sweat glistened over his sculpted body. His erection stood as tall as ever.

Ivan loved how Clover blushed at his compliment. She looked so soft, so delicate. As he had promised, Ivan would have her screaming for more.

Ivan started off slow, passionately kissing his love. Then he nibbled her earlobe, discovering it was her soft spot. At the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder, Ivan suckled until he left a large love mark. He kneaded her delicate breasts, making Clover moan as he took turns sucking her rosy nipples. Ivan teased Clover, using his fingers to massage her clit.

It made Clover squirm and moan. As she came close to release, she pressed her hips into Ivan's hand. That was where Ivan stopped.

"No!" Clover whined.

"Not yet. I can't wear you out just yet." Ivan said.

He waited a few moments, letting Clover's near release dull. Then he attacked with his mouth. Ivan ran his tongue in between Clover's vaginal lips, lapping up the dripping juices. Ivan thrust his tongue in and out of Clover's vagina. Then he let his tongue toy with her clit, flicking it, licking it, and sucking on it. The latter proved to have the best effect on Clover. She rocked her hips, wanting more. However, Ivan held Clover's hips down, reminding her that he was in control. Sucking hard on her clit, Ivan let Clover cum. Ivan felt Clover's body tremble with the powerful waves of her orgasm. Her juices had squirted everywhere. Ivan hungrily lapped them up, relishing the sounds that Clover had made as she hit orgasm. When Ivan was done, he pulled up and rested himself above Clover. Ivan nuzzled her face before speaking.

"It's time for the big finale…" Ivan said. He kissed Clover softly on the lips. "Now we become one."

Ivan spread apart Clover's legs, positioned himself, and thrust into her. Clover's back arched as she cried out in pain, unprepared for Ivan's massive size. Ivan gave Clover no time to adjust. Instead he rode her faster and faster.

"Ugh! Clover… s-s-so tight!" Ivan grunted.

Clover's pain faded into mass pleasure as energy built up in her belly. It didn't take long for her to finish. She clung to Ivan's neck as that energy boiled over.

"I-Ivan! I'm gonna cum!" Clover screamed as her walls clamped onto Ivan's rock hard cock.

As the waves of pleasure calmed, Clover fell back to the bed, exhausted. She was now so drained that she zoned out, her eyes becoming unfocused. That did not deter Ivan from striving for his release. He kept going, even causing Clover to orgasm again, though she vaguely realized it. With a grunt, Ivan came, filling Clover to the brim. After pulling out, Ivan collapsed on top of Clover, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Before daybreak Ivan awoke. He found Clover beside him, still asleep, still naked. An ache erupted in his jaw. Ivan looked at Clover and remembered what he'd done. Guilt possessed his being. He covered Clover up with the blankets and went into the bathroom without redressing. In the mirror he saw the dark bruise marring his skin. Ivan winced as he pressed his fingers against the near black bruise.

"I deserved this. After what I did to her I deserve the worst punishments."

Ivan hung his head low, ashamed of himself. Somehow, and he doubted this was possible; Ivan had to patch things up with Clover.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! Long time, no see, I know. Sorry this has taken so long. I've had a way crazy summer and now college starts up in less than 2 weeks! Fail, right? But, Here is chapter six, and I hope chapter seven won't take as long. I hope this is a good chapter. I'm not sure if it is as fluffy as I wanted it to be, but I finished it at least. I hope very much that you will enjoy it! ~BLB**

Four Leaf Clover

BlackLaceBeauty

Chapter Six

Ivan could barely stand to look at his own reflection. He was a monster. He had hurt the one person who actually cared about him. He had hit her, made her cry, and everything else under the sun. Ivan opened the bathroom door and looked at Clover again. The blankets moved slightly with each little breath she took. It seemed she would be asleep for a while still. Hopefully Ivan could think of a way to start making things up to Clover.

Ivan turned on the water in the shower and let the water heat up. Stepping into the shower, Ivan was assaulted by the scalding water. He let out a large sigh as he recounted everything that he'd done in the past twenty four hours. That gash on Clover's side re-opening, him going after Estonia and Clover threatening herself when he tried to go after her brother. Then came the recollection of him getting wasted at the bar and coming home where he totally took advantage of Clover.

Ivan punched the wall of the shower.

"Why? Why am I so stupid? She will leave me for sure. After what I did I wouldn't blame her. But I'm not going to let her go without letting her know how sorry I am! Maybe making her a nice breakfast by me for Clover will be a good way to start making up to her."

Ivan finished showering and wrapped a towel around his waist. As quietly as he could, Ivan took a fresh pair of sky blue boxers from the drawer and took a pair of khakis and deep green sweater from the closet. After dressing in those things Ivan slipped on a pair of loafers and slipped out of the bedroom. Going downstairs Ivan flipped on the lights in the kitchen. He tied on an apron covered in little sunflowers and got to work.

Masterfully, Ivan made pancakes, muffins, eggs, and bacon with a glass of orange juice. Arranging the meal decoratively on a plate Ivan sat the plate on the tray and carried it up the stairs. Ivan entered the master bedroom but Clover was still sleeping. So, Ivan went back downstairs and looked at the clock- it was a quarter to six and the sun was just beginning to show. Ivan suddenly remembered that the Baltics were still locked inside their room. Ivan made his way back to the front door where he hit the switch to unlock the doors. After that Ivan went back in the kitchen and remade the entire breakfast. By the time the Baltics were up, Ivan had already made breakfast for Clover four times.

"Lithuania, why did I have plugs in my ears this morning?" Estonia whispered as they were about to leave their room.

"Oh, well, Latvia was having his night terrors again and you needed rest, especially with that close call with Mr. Russia."

"I did sleep well. Thank you for putting the plugs in my ears, Lithuania. It really helped."

The three Baltics were then greeted by the scent of a warm, delicious breakfast. All three made their way into the kitchen. The second Estonia saw the bruise marring his boss' face he knew that Lithuania had been lying about Latvia's night terrors.

"You are all awake now. I do not want any of you in this house today. I don't care where you go, you just can't be here. Take some breakfast; there is plenty." Ivan told his three subordinates as he flipped more pancakes.

Once each Baltic had filled a sack with their morning meal, they were ushered out the front door.

"Since when does Mr. Russia cook like that?" asked Latvia.

Nobody answered Latvia's question. All was silent for several moments.

"He didn't get that bruise at the bar, did he Toris?" Estonia asked.

"N-now Eduard, don't lose your composure," Lithuania tried to soothe.

"You put those plugs in my ears so I wouldn't hear what he was doing to Clover! She gave him that bruise, didn't she?"

"From him not wanting us in the house to him making that huge breakfast, I'd say yes." Toris conceded.

"I have to go back and check on her!" Eduard exclaimed.

"No! I don't think this is something you want to involve yourself in. I mean, if he's making a breakfast like that, I think he is trying to patch things up with her."

Estonia and Lithuania were both taken aback by Latvia's surprising bit of wisdom.

"I guess you're right, Raivis. I just… I want to protect her after all that I've missed. And if she did that to Russia, what did he do to her?" Eduard said.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Clover's head was groggy as she opened her eyes. She first saw the ceiling then felt the stiffness radiate across her whole body. Clover managed to sit upright and stretch out her muscles. Just as she finished the door slowly opened and there stood Ivan with a tray full of delectable food. He looked shocked to see Clover awake. Clover's heart dropped to her stomach when she saw the bruise she had made on Ivan's face.

"You-you're finally awake." Ivan said as he slowly approached Clover. "I- I made you breakfast."

Ivan gently sat the tray over Clover's lap.

"Clover, I am so very sorry about everything I did last night. I regret it all so much. If I could undo it, I would. Believe me, I would."

"I still hurt you," Clover replied.

"I hurt you worse. I took advantage of you. I deserved this bruise. I deserve so much worse. If you wish to leave, I won't stop you. But please eat something before you go."

Clover picked at her food but would not eat a single bite.

"Last night you hurt me, but I also hurt you. I was scared. Very scared through most of it."

"I understand," Ivan said with his head hung low.

"Vodka wreaked havoc with your personality. It made you crazy. For a time it dominated your normal, gentle side. You used me to relieve your tensions. Ivan, do you realize how upset that makes me?"

Ivan didn't respond. All he could think was, 'Here it comes. She's going to tell me she wants to leave.'

"If you don't mind, I'd like to shower before I eat or do anything else."

"Very well," Ivan said as he removed the tray from Clover's lap. He was silently relieved that she wasn't leaving, yet.

Clover got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom. Before shutting the door, she gave Ivan one last long look.

Clover took her time in scrubbing off the dried ejaculate from her skin. She thought about all the emotions that she experienced last night. She had been scared and nervous but also she had been touched by the kindness Ivan had fought hard to show her. When she had been scared he had stroked her hair and rubbed her back. Ivan had kept his promise, she had been screaming for him at the end. Ivan had hit her, pulled at her hair, and pressured her into things she hadn't been comfortable with. All were reasons why she should run.

"Do I really want to leave?" Clover asked herself as she stepped out of the shower.

Wrapping in a towel, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She saw the handprint shaped bruise on her left cheek. Clover brushed her teeth (it always helped calm her mind) and made her final decision. Clover took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom where Ivan was sitting on the edge of the big bed. He looked up at Clover with wide, worried eyes.

"Ivan? I forgive you. I- I don't want to leave."

"You do? You will stay?"

"As long as you'll have me here, I want to stay."

"You will always be welcome here, my sweet little Clover!"

Ivan scooped Clover up into his arms, hugging her to his chest. He couldn't help but grin. He wasn't going to lose his precious sunflower. Clover smiled too. At the moment, she felt safe and loved in Ivan's arms.

"I promise from this day forward I will keep my drinking under control. I never want to hurt you like that ever again."

"Good," Clover said as she nuzzled her head against his chest.

Clover then wriggled free of Ivan's arms simply so she could dress. Grey Capri length sweatpants and a pink long sleeve shirt. Then she returned her attention to the tray of food.

"Have you eaten yet, Ivan?"

"Nyet. I want you to eat first. You need your strength."

"I'm not going to eat until you do."

"Clover, it is okay. I will eat later. Go ahead."

"No."

"Clover!" Ivan whined.

"Ivan I will shove this muffin down your throat!" Clover teased.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Clover swiped the top of the muffin in the pile of whipped cream atop of the stack of pancakes. A playful grin toyed with her features.

"Don't you even try it," Ivan warned, on the verge of a fit of giggles.

Clover leapt at Ivan, armed with a whipped cream covered muffin. Ivan tried his best to keep Clover at bay. He kept her at an arm's length away until she played one dirty trick.

Clover began to whimper, making Ivan believe she was about to cry.

"Clover? What is the matter? What did I do?"

As Ivan continued to ramble on, Clover let out a shrill giggle and a grin.

"Huh? What the…?"

While Ivan's mouth was open, Clover took her shot. She shoved the muffin in his mouth, smearing the whipped cream everywhere. Ivan bit off a mouthful of the muffin.

"That was a dirty, dirty trick! Come here you little devil!" Ivan exclaimed as Clover tried to run away halfheartedly. Her laughing hindered her attempt and soon Ivan had her up in his arms.

"Okay, I have eaten now so now it is your turn!"

Ivan took the muffin which still had plenty of whipped cream on it and put it at Clover's mouth. She took a bite without fussing and as she was chewing, Ivan smeared the rest of the whipped cream on her face.

"There, now we are even," Ivan laughed.

Sitting in the high backed chair Ivan had used to watch after her yesterday, Clover ate the rest of the muffin while Ivan changed the bed clothes. He took the old sheets and blankets off before throwing them down the laundry chute. Ivan replaced them with a deep red, soft as satin, massive thread count set of sheets and pillowcases with a deep brown comforter. He added a very soft throw, which matched the sheets, at the foot of the bed.

"You have impeccable tastes," Clover complimented. "That combination is very sexy."

"You think so?" Ivan asked, blushing.

Ivan moved the tray back to the bed where he and Clover both shared the breakfast he had made. When all the food was gone, Ivan went to take the tray back down to the kitchen. Clover sat on the bed and then decided that she was tired of being left up there all alone. She too went downstairs, finding Ivan put the dishes into the sink. Clover snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Ivan chuckled before turning around to face Clover.

"What is it, sweet one?"

"I want you to come and cuddle with me."

With those blue eyes, just a shade darker than cobalt, begging like that, Ivan just couldn't refuse. Not that he would anyway. Smiling softly, Ivan untied his apron and left it in a bundled wad atop the counter. As he picked up Clover, she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, resting her head against his. She kissed his cheek as they reached the top of the stairs.

Clover crawled beneath the covers and Ivan did the same after slipping off his shoes. Taking Clover into his arms, she snuggled up as close as she could to his chest. Their heads touched together on the soft pillows. Ivan let his eyes close as he planted delicate kisses on Clover's nose and cheek. Looking at the awful bruise she had left on Ivan's cheek, tears began to stream down Clover's face. A few of those tears hit Ivan's lips and he was taken aback by the saltiness. Opening his eyes, he saw all of the tears leaving her eyes.

It wasn't until Clover placed her hand softly over the bruise that Ivan realized why she was crying.

"No. No, no, no. Please don't cry! Do not feel saddened by that. I told you I deserved it!"

Clover shook her head, indicating that she could not listen to what Ivan said. She began to hum an incantation, one she had learned from Arthur after years of him performing it for her. A soft glow grew from her palm, healing the wound she had made. As the soreness in his jaw faded away, Ivan realized what she was doing. When no pain remained in his jaw, Ivan took Clover's hand and pressed it against her own cheek where the mark of his handprint remained.

"Heal yourself too."

Clover did and when the handprint was gone, she wrapped her arm across his chest.

"We're quite the pair, aren't we? We go from arguing, to going at each other, to having some seriously insane sex, to passing out from orgasms, to having a food fight. I think we're a perfect pair." Clover said.

"I think so too. I love you, Clover."

"I love you too."

After that they both fell asleep, not once leaving the other's embrace. By the time they awoke, it was very late afternoon. Clover rolled onto her back and stretched while Ivan trailed his fingers down the sides of her stomach. He hit a certain spot and she jumped a hint of a squeal left her lips. A massive grin broke out over Ivan's face as he proceeded to tickle Clover into a fit of giggles.

"Ivan you big lug, stop that!" Clover squealed. It did nothing to hinder Ivan's speed in tickling her. "Ivan! You're gonna make me…!"

At the point where Clover should've wet herself from all the tickling, a shock of pain went through her lower regions. Clover winced, but continued to squeal as Ivan persisted in tickling her. Finally he stopped, settling with lying over Clover while kissing her neck.

"You know, it just now occurs to me that I never told the Baltics what time they could come back. I just told them they couldn't be in the house today." Ivan said.

"Uh-oh! What should we do?" Clover asked.

"How about we go find them?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Clover then went into the closet where she pulled out her insulated boots and a coat. After she laced up her boots Ivan pulled her to her feet and they went down the stairs. Holding Clover's hand Ivan led her into the garage where they took Ivan's car to the streets of Moscow, looking for the three Baltics. Forty five minutes of searching finally turned up the three boys. Ivan pulled the car over and rolled down the window to call to the Baltics.

"Time to come home you three!" Ivan called to them. Clover's face could be seen peering around Ivan.

All three Baltics slid into the back seat. By the way Ivan held Clover's hand all the way home, they knew that the two had made up. At home Lithuania made dinner, which all ate together at the large kitchen table. Before Ivan and Clover turned in for the night, Clover went into the bathroom to freshen up.

She tried to go to the bathroom but was faced with pain when she tried to void her bladder. Finally she gave up on trying to go and went on to bed. Snuggling up to Ivan, she said to him,

"Ivan, I think I need to see a doctor."

"What is the matter?" Ivan asked her as he propped himself up on his elbow. Worriedly he put his hand on her forehead, feeling for a fever.

"I…. This is embarrassing, but I can't go to the bathroom. It hurts really, really bad when I try."

"Oh no. Clover, I am so, so sorry. This is my fault. I took absolutely no precaution last night. I've hurt you even more."

"Ivan, stop. It's going to be alright. You'll take me to see a doctor, right?"

"Of course I will!"

"There aren't any English speaking doctors around here, are there?"

"Most likely not. But don't worry. I will call my older sister, Yekaterina. She can go with you and translate. She's very sweet. I know you two will get along great."

"Okay."

Ivan sat up and pulled the phone on the nightstand off the receiver and began to dial.

"Sestra? It is me. Listen, I need you to come over to my house. I need your help."

Clover closed her eyes and drifted off as Ivan spoke to his sister in Russian.

"What is with the urgency, Ivan? Is Natalia there again?"

"No," Ivan shuddered. "I made a very bad mistake… and Clover is sick now. She only speaks English so I need you to go to the doctor's with her."

"Who is Clover? Oooh! Ivan! Do you finally have a special lady in your life? I am so proud of you! What's she like?"

"Yes, she is very special to me. She is actually Estonia's little sister. But please, I need you to come and go with her. She is in pain."

"Esty has a little sister? Who knew! What did you do to cause her this pain, Ivan?"

"We were unprotected…"

"Say no more. I'll be there in a day. I'll leave first thing in the morning. In the meantime just do whatever you want and keep her comfortable."

"Alright. Thanks, Katyusha."

"You're welcome. Now go keep here comfortable."

Ivan hung up the phone then laid his arm protectively over Clover.

"Clover?" Ivan whispered.

"Hm?"

"My sister will be here in a day, alright?"

"But Ivan, it hurts!" Clover complained.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll do whatever I can to make you comfortable, okay?"

"'Kay. Would you rub my back?"

"Of course I will."

Ivan rubbed Clover's back even after she had fallen asleep. Until further notice, his top mission was to keep Clover as comfortable as possible.


End file.
